the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Arashaeem
Medium Undead (Extraplanar, Shapechanger) Hit Dice: 9d12 (58 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 50 ft., climb 25 ft. AC: 17 (+3 Dex, +4 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+4 Attack: Bite +7 melee (1d6+1 plus poison), or web +7 ranged Full Attack: Bite +7 melee (1d6+1 plus poison), or web +7 ranged Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Poison, spells, web Special Qualities: Change shape, darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, resistances (cold 10, electricity 10), spell resistance 12, turn resistance +2, undead traits Saves: Fort +5, Ref +6, Will +4 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 17, Con – , Int 15, Wis 14, Cha 16 Skills: Climb +18, Concentration +12, Escape Artist +12, Knowledge (arcana +11, religion +11), Jump +12, Listen +15, Spot +15 Feats: Alertness, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Weapon Finesse Climate/Terrain: Tarterian Depths of Carceri Organization: Solitary or cabal (3-6) Challenge Rating: 8 Treasure: Standard coins; double goods; standard items Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +5 Descending upon you is a giant, horrifying spider with loose flesh hanging from its humpbacked body and poison constantly dripping from its fangs. The aranea are a race of secretive arachnoids native to the Prime Material Plane. They all have an innate knack for wielding arcane magic, but a cabal of particularly skillful aranea mages has developed abilities superior to the rest of their race. Calling themselves arashaeem, these undead arcanists have relocated from the Prime Material onto the Negative Energy Plane. However, some decades ago, they have been routed from the Dark Sea, and imprisoned on Othrys, the first layer of Carceri. The arashaeem still have a few active members on the Prime tasked with, among other sinister missions, with recruiting or abducting gifted aranea arcanists and sending them to the sect’s headquarters on Carceri. Most arashaeem crave power desperately, often making deals with and offering treasure to any creature who would serve. Other arashaeem are content to simply prey on humanoids, satisfying their hunger for flesh. Still, all arashaeem agree that they as a subrace were meant to dominate. More planars know of the arashaeem than the aranea, and some adventurers hunt the creatures for the treasure stored in their webbed lairs and their powerful venom. An arashaeem weighs about 170 pounds. The hump on its back houses its brain. The arashaeem speak Planar Trade, Abyssal, and Sylvan in quiet, ominous whispers. COMBAT As when they were alive, these creatures prefer magic over physical combat. They employ stealth when possible, attacking from behind webbing or dropping down quietly from above. Arashaeem also value deception and preparation, perhaps herding victims into a web before attacking from a safe distance. Change Shape (Su): Despite the lack of a true metabolism, the arashaeem retain their shape-shifting qualities. An arashaeem’s “natural” form is that of an undead Medium monstrous spider. It can assume two other forms. The first is a unique zombie-like Medium humanoid; an arashaeem in its humanoid form always assumes the same appearance and traits, much as a lycanthrope would. In humanoid form, an arashaeem cannot use its bite attack, webs, or poison. The second form is a Medium spider-humanoid hybrid, its undead nature apparent. In hybrid form, an arashaeem looks like a Medium zombie at first glance, but a DC 18 Spot check reveals the creature’s spider-like features (fangs and spinnerets). The arashaeem retains its bite attack, webs, and poison in this form, and can also wield weapons or wear armor. When in hybrid form, an arashaeem’s speed is 30 feet. An arashaeem remains in one form until it chooses to assume a new one. A change in form cannot be dispelled, nor does an arashaeem revert to its natural form when destroyed. A true seeing spell, however, reveals its natural form if it is in humanoid or hybrid form. Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude DC 14, initial damage 1d8 Str, secondary damage paralysis (1d3 hours). The save DC is Constitution-based. Spells: An arashaeem casts spells as a 9th-level sorcerer. It favors illusions and enchantments and avoids fire spells. Typical Spells Known (6/7/7/7/4 per day; save DC 13 + spell level): 0 – daze, detect magic, ghost sound, light, mage hand, mending, read magic, resistance; 1st – cause fear, mage armor, silent image, sleep, true strike; 2nd – acid arrow, invisibility, mirror image, resist energy; 3rd – fly, major image, suggestion; 4th – charm monster, phantasmal killer. Undead Traits: Immunity to all mind-affecting effects, to poison, sleep effects, to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless), paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects; not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain; negative energy heals it, and positive harms it. Uses its Charisma modifier for Concentration checks. Not at risk of death from massive damage, but when reduced to 0 hit points or less, it is immediately destroyed. Web (Ex): In spider or hybrid form (see below), an arashaeem can throw a web up to six times per day. This is similar to an attack with a net but has a maximum range of 50 feet, with a range increment of 10 feet, and is effective against targets of up to Large size. The web anchors the target in place, allowing no movement. An entangled creature can escape with a DC 14 Escape Artist check or burst the web with a DC 18 Strength check. The check DCs are Constitution-based, and the Strength check DC includes a +4 racial bonus. The web has 8 hit points, hardness 0, and takes double damage from fire. Skills: An arashaeem has a +2 racial bonus on Jump, Listen, and Spot checks. It has a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks even if rushed or threatened. ARASHAEEM VENOM The poison from arashaeem fangs and venom sacks can be harvested for later application onto sword edges or arrow points. The potency of the venom diminishes somewhat after the death of the arashaeem, as noted below. Arashaeem Venom: Injury DC 13; initial damage 1d6 Str, secondary damage paralysis (2d6 minutes); Market Price 250 gp. Category:Undead